User talk:Boy.pockets
Welcome Hi, welcome to WikiJET! Thanks for your edit to the User:Boy.pockets page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sannse (Talk) 01:19, June 15, 2010 style test todo Links http://soldave.ismysite.co.uk/biginjapan/preparing-students-for-speech-debate-contests Great resources http://www.akitajet.com/wiki/index.php?title=Elementary_lesson_resources Games *Super Janken *Star Board *Verb Race: present to past tense race *Restaurant Black Jack *Oni Janken (also Bomb Game) *English Olympics **Q&A Boxing (2 teams, Q&A, cycle question and answers, when stumped the player gets knocked out) **Word Relay **Synchronised English *T-Rex Attack (Man (Obama) Vs. Dinosaour) - good for directions *Spoons- have a deck of matching cards. One card is the English and the other is the Japanese or the picture. All cards are dealt out. Everyone passes one of their cards to the left at the same time. There is a 5 sec gap, then they must pass all of them on again. Once they have 2 or 3 pairs, they have won. They put their hand in the middle and everyone must do the same. The last person to do so is the looser. *Dictation -> 5 sentences *#Normal Speed (to hear it) *#Slow speed (to write it down) *#Normal Speed (to check it) **Mark and look for common mistakes and then create a worksheet for next lesson that they have to correct. * ***Have to*** - (2nd Year) - the difference between school in Australia and Japan. *Sillouette - Who is this? *Oni Janken *I don't know about your situation, but... *Worksheet **Reading/Speaking **Speaking/Listening **Writing/Comprehension *Music->Lyrics Scramble *Fill in the Gaps **My School **Cricket *Music -> Banjo *Shiritori - > Categories *MATLIBS *Q&A teachers Personal Profile **Height **Age **Favorite Food **Favorite Drink **Subject **Favorite Sport **Do you like music **... *School Trip Project -> Interview questions for English speaker that you meet. **INterview Questions -> Talk about three days in _____ Kyoto. Place, Sight, comment Interview. Do you have: *An English Supply Cabin ate? *A laminator? *A poster maker? (takes A4 paper and copies it onto a massive sheet of paper) *A pair of scissors for cutting the corners of cards that have been laminated? *Coloured paper and cardboard? *An English Supply room? *A scanner that can send the image to your PC/Network drive? *A paper slicer? *A locker to store your clothes? [[User:Boy.pockets|'boy.pockets']] talk Ichibod title="Wordle: ichibod"> src="http://www.wordle.net/thumb/wrdl/2592427/ichibod" alt="Wordle: ichibod" style="padding:4px;border:1px solid #ddd"> Nice work! Hey Boy.pockets! I just thought I'd take a quick look at the wiki and wow! What a lot of work you've put in! It's looking amazing now! A lot more appealing than the state you found it in. ;) Just thought I would give you a word or two of encouragement - keep up the good work! thank you :) ;) 15:15, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Bobo12345 09:34, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! - I shall :) --[[User:Boy.pockets|'boy.pockets']] talk 23:40, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey - good news! I just found those lost worksheet files in a long neglected corner of my hard drive so I've uploaded them as PDFs. Couldn't get the File: links to format properly, but hopefully you can sort that out. If you want the original Word Documents let me know and I can send by email. :) Bobo12345 04:29, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Great! That is really cool. Thanks for uploading all the pdfs too! I can fix the links no problems. If your email is the same as listed on your talk page, I will email you tonight to get the docs if that is ok. Thanks again! - --[[User:Boy.pockets|'boy.pockets']] talk 01:00, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Google analytics Hi matey. I've just noticed that I've still got control of the Google Analytics account for WikiJET. Would you like me to add you as an administrator, so you can track the number of visitors etc? If so send me your email address again and I'll get on it. :) Bobo12345 00:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Passive sentence example この車は父によって使われています This car is used by my father. これらの本はたくさんの人に読まれています。 These books are read by many people. グリーン先生はみんなに好かれています。 Ms. Green is liked by everyone. これらの部屋は絵美によってそうじされます。 There rooms are cleaned by Emi. 英語はたくさんのひとによって話されています。 English is spoken by many people. 朝食は毎日、母はとって料理されます。 Breakfast is cooked by my mother every day. この本は多くの国で読まれています。 This book is read in many countries. これらのコンピュータは毎日使われています。 These computers are used every day. この本は英語で書かれています。 This book is written in English.